


Apocalypto

by granolalola9



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:45:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/granolalola9/pseuds/granolalola9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avengers AU.  It's apocalypse, and Darcy must depend on an old friend from school, Loki, while she searches for her husband, Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apocalypto

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post, and my first try at fanfic... be gentle, please.

I had made my way onto the airship.  I will never discuss what I had to do to gain entry. Unfortunately, I was on the upper deck, a place I was conspicuous at best in my dirty clothes.  The hallway was wide, with plush beige carpet and blue patterned wallpaper.

It wouldn’t be long before someone questioned my presence here.  I needed to move down to the lower decks where the refugees were likely staying.  But, still, I didn’t have money for a ticket.  I just had to find somewhere to hide until the ship took off.  Or get a ticket?  I didn’t have the funds, but maybe someone else would buy it.  I had no idea how to proceed.  Then I heard a vaguely familiar voice just down the long hall.

“This room will do. You can start moving my things in. I’ll need the two rooms across the hall as well.”  I was surprised to see Loki, who I’d gone to high school and college with.  He was taller than I remembered, with dark wavy fair and blue eyes, and he was wearing slim cut dark blue jeans and a white button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up.  He looked professional, but comfortable.  I tried to gauge his mood, and I wondered if he remembered me. Next to him stood Bry, another friend from high school.  It looked like Loki was in charge.  He was my best bet.

I maneuvered my way past the porter and just next to the door.  “Hi Loki, remember me?  Darcy? From high school?”

He stopped. “Yeah.  Good to see you.”  I saw a glimmer of… what?  Recognition maybe? He paused, looked me over, and then glanced at Bry.  “Sorry, I’m a little busy…” he said, turning to go. “See you around.”

By now, I was desperate. Spots on the airship were filling up quickly, it would take off in the early morning hours, and there was a battle raging just a few miles away, and moving this way. I had to stay on the ship, find Steve, and develop a plan. I had to stay on the ship. And I had no money for a ticket.

I reached out and grasped his arm.  “I can help out. I’m worth the space.” He stopped, turned and looked me up and down. An uncomfortable feeling coming from a guy I hung out with in high school, I guy I had thought of as a friend.

“And how do you think you can do that?”

“Anyway you need. I’m flexible.” A terrible pun, I know. Like I said, I was desperate.

Before I realized what was happening, he had grabbed me hard by the arm and was dragging me toward the back room of the apartment. I was trying to think, but he was moving too fast, and at six feet tall, and way stronger than me, there wasn’t much I could do to slow him down.  I was trying to counter my usual response to pull away, afraid of where I would end up on the outside. I tensed up, but allowed myself to be led, painfully. I’d thought I’d have more time to maneuver the situation. What had I gotten myself into? I looked back at Bry, who looked surprised as well.

As we entered the door of what was obviously a bedroom, Loki tossed me toward the king-sized bed, slammed the ornate door shut and locked the thumb bolt on the handle. He stood over me, hands on his hips, staring.

“Where’s Steve?” The question startled me. Why would he ask about Steve?

“What? We got separated two weeks ago. Our building was bombed. I don’t know where he is. How do you know?…” He cut me off.

“So, you don’t know where he is, at all?  What are you doing here?”

“Our plan was to be on the ship.  So, I’m on the ship. But I don’t have a ticket.”

He looked at me. “So, how did you get on the ship?”

I paused, looked away, though I tried not to.  “What does it matter?”

“I see. The same way you were going to get a ticket I guess.  That’s okay, because that’ll suit me just fine.”  

Oh shit. What did he mean exactly? This is not what I had anticipated from a gawky smart kid that I hung out with in high school.

He began talking, quickly, his hands in his fitted front pockets and pacing slowly.

“Obviously, you get what’s going on out there. War.  Some say apocalypse. Whatever you want to call it. Society is breaking down. Since the Chinese invaded, the government has been barely able to hold onto the Capital.  When government breaks down, there’s a power vacuum. And make no mistake, Darcy, it is all about power.”

He stopped pacing and looked at me.  “I plan on filling the hole left from the government.  I’ve got the funds, and I’m shoring up the defenses, but I have to make some people recognize just how well I can fit this role.  Make people think, what is it about this guy that makes him stronger than me, better fitted for this job?  Why should I follow rather than attempt to lead?”

“Bry out there is my second in command, my sidekick. But I need something more. Do you know what that is? What else do I need? Think JFK, think Sebastian Shaw?”

Ok, here’s something I know, history and comic books. But I’m still terrified. If I don’t get a room, I’ll be shoved out there, into the battle. “Um…”

“Oh, Darcy, you’re going to have to be quicker than that if this is going to work. A girl. A hot semi-submissive girl to make the guy look like he has something everyone else wants.”

I’m confused now. My mind is racing to figure out what is going on. Submissive? He knew me for years, and submissive was never a word used with me. Stubborn, difficult maybe, but never submissive.  And what kind of submissive was he talking about anyway?

He begins to pace again.

“I hadn’t worked that part out yet. I considered buying a refugee, or a servant a little later on when we landed, but the reality is I need to walk off the ship playing the part, and honestly, you’d be better than some stupid servant girl that couldn’t manage to take care of herself.” He looks at me. That up and down gaze again. “It looks like you’ve been getting along fine up to now.”

I had been taking care of myself up until now. Until Steve disappeared, and then my guild had broken down and I was left scrambling for a space on the ship.

“I have. I just ran into a little trouble lately. But I’m taking care of it.”

“Yeah. You’re trying to use me to take care of it. But that’s okay. I need someone to play my girl. Stand next to me in high heels and a short dress, do what I say, not do anything stupid. To train someone to do that would take time, and I’d have to be on constantly so she wouldn’t know my plans. You could do it from the start. And I’d take care of you.”

I still wasn’t sure where this was going, but I didn’t like the suggestion that I needed someone to protect me. I started to stand up.

“I don’t need anyone to take care of me, I just need…”

He pushed me back down on the bed, and stood over me. “Get real, Darcy. Five minutes ago you were willing to top me off to get a space on this ship. This is a better deal than you could hope for. All you have to do is play the part. The Jackie to my JFK. In private you can do whatever you want. In public, you listen to me.”

He looked at his watch. “You don’t have much time. Are you interested?”

My mind was racing, and I still wasn’t exactly sure what he was saying, but I did not want to get booted out of this room. “So I wouldn’t have to…?”

He smiled at me, and again with that look. “We’ll work it out. But no, you wouldn’t have to do anything in private, but you have to play the part one hundred percent in public, including acting like you have. Well?”

A knock came at the door. He glanced at me, put his finger to his lips and looked at me with the question. Still sprawled on the bed, I nodded okay. Loki began to unzip his pants and pull out his shirt. Wait, what was going on? I thought there was no sex required. I started to shuffle towards the back of the bed.

He smiled, turned around, opened the door and stepped through, pulling the door almost closed behind him.  I could see him just outside the door, and I heard Bry, “so what’s the deal? The porter is waiting for payment for the upgraded room.”

Loki began tucking in his shirt and zipping up his pants. “She’ll be useful. Pay the porter for another ticket.  She’ll stay with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ideas and constructive criticism is welcome! I have a few more chapters, but not really sure it's worth posting.


End file.
